


Translating Takeru

by Norbez



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: What he's saying vs what he really means.A little fic for my favorite boy, aka my favorite problematic fave. <3
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika & Sasazuka Takeru, Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru, Sasazuka Takeru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Translating Takeru

“Idiot. Get to bed. Even stupid brains need to sleep.”  
_Translation: “Get some rest. I’m worried about you.”_

“I told you to wait for me at the bar. What are you doing over here, idiot?”  
_Translation: “I thought I lost you!”_

“Geez. . . So energetic, poochie. Alright, I’ll give you some pets. Don’t stop me.”  
_Translation: “I want to express my love to you.”_

“Oh, now you’re getting shy? Just keep holding my hand. No turning back now, stupid.”  
_Translation: “I like being affectionate with you.”_

“Stay at the office, dummy. Better than you freezing to death out there.”  
_Translation: I care about you._

“Idiot. Don’t you know you can depend on me?”  
_Translation: “I got you.”_

“. . . Stupid cat.”  
_Translation: “I love you.”_


End file.
